ennorathfandomcom-20200216-history
Notes (5/20/18)
Relevant Pages: * Notes (5/6/18) * Mohana * Garoth * The College of the White Grotto * Thaemoth * True Elemental Water Mohana Mohana is pleased with the efforts of the party, and will allow them each a measure of the water. She will hear their words, though she will not be forthcoming about her own past or feelings. She wishes to be seen as invulnerable, and so she will say this outright even if it is a lie or a half-truth. Any mention of the mer-queen is very dangerous - it will likely put a party member on her bad side immediately. The Recipe to Heal a God True Elemental Water is required to heal a god, but unfortunately other things are required as well. Alavar will need to collect the essences of at least two other Old Ones to form the antivenom needed. The ingredients are: * True Elemental Water (the base) * The venom of Sethriss, distilled (to form the counteragent) * A powerful artifact infused with the energy of a divine nature god (4 choices, which Mohana doesn't know: Ehlonna, Yavanna, Makar, Skerrit) * A diamond worth 1000+ gp * An artifact of power from another old one The Bard College The party may try to go to the College of the White Grotto, where they will be able to find several things: * Pearl of the Silver Tongue x3 - 4500gp each * Potion of Luck - 2000gp * Potion of Friends x3 - 500gp each * Recipe for Olliamh's Draught * Philter of Love - 100gp each * Musical Instruments - ranging from 50gp to 6000gp with minor enchantments The party can enter the library at a cost - 20gp per visitor per day. Finding the recipe for the draught is a DC 15 Investigation check. Lore The college has many of the greatest tales of the realms, but not much that the party has not seen. Most of the new material concerns the Great Old Ones and the dawning of time. Garoth The party, should they go to Garoth, will find it completely deserted. The city has been ransacked, and what people were there when it was attacked were either killed or captured. A select few managed to escape, but none of the battlemages escaped. Some brave refugees and rangers have scouted the city to ascertain its safety, but thus far none have returned. The news has only just reached Imber at this point. The drow who attacked the city will stay behind and comb the city, looking for the artifact they believe could stop the onslaught of the Quaggoth Hive. This is, of course, the rumored Gatestone, which Lloth has allowed her priestesses to hear prophecy of. It does not lie in Garoth any longer, so the drow's search is futile. The forces that attacked the city withdrew to the Underdark again, as the drow are spread thin trying to defend against the threat of the Hive. Left behind as a search party are: * Captain Zerulah Despana - a younger drow, who knew Alavar (under the name Ara) before she was lost. * 30x Drow Warriors * 2x Drow Spellcasters No slaves were left behind, as speed and smarts were required on this mission. The drow will be split up, attempting to finish searching the city before any retaliatory attack can be made, into groups of 2. The spellcasters will be focusing on the Battlemages' Sanctum, and that is also where Zerulah will be hidden. Orders of the Drow Lady Nah'ashaadis of House Despana, to Cpt. Zerulah, Your directive is simple. Fail in its completion, and you shall be punished as are the worst of traitors. I hope I need not remind you, but a far worse fate awaits you should you attempt to desert. The Darkness, the dwarves, or the surface - all are merciless. Locate and acquire all magical artifacts in the dwarven outpost no matter how small, as well as any knowledge of such artifacts or beings of the Dark Realms. Leave no place unsearched. We know an item lies there that could change our fortunes in the war. Bring it to us, and you shall have eternal glory and a place among the highest of our House. Pray that you find it quickly, for the sake of your skin, and that of your mind. Drow Encounter The party encounters a small search party in the city that attempts to ambush them (or they could ambush the drow if their stealth roll is high enough). This is an encounter that the party will steamroll, and the drow may or may not realize this in time. If they can, they will try to retreat to the Sanctum. * Encounter 1 The drow spellcaster in the encounter has a sending stone for emergencies, linked to a necklace of them around Zerulah's neck. He will try to warn her. This will give her a chance to confront the party outside of the Sanctum and fight them, so they can interrogate her if they desire. That fight won't be particularly difficult either. * Encounter 2 The Attack While the party is in Garoth, a force of a few shadows and Golems will attack the Battlemages' Sanctum, with the intent to acquire the green gem. Thrym will feel the presence of evil as the attack commences. If Ado is present, the shadows will avoid him. *Note that the party need not actually be in the Sanctum when the attack commences - the sense of evil or the sound of battle would likely bring them running. *Encounter 3 Drow magic is all but useless against these does, and they will be unable to fight off this force. The enemy must acquire the green gem somehow. The easiest way to accomplish this is to have the gem be taken when the party gets there, or already seized. As a last ditch defense, the golems can emit a psychic wave once per day that stuns all creatures that aren't immune to Psychic damage in an X-foot radius, with a Wisdom Save DC of 18 or so. There should be 3-4 golems for this. There should be a monstrosity of some sort as part of the raiding party to allow Thrym to track them. Hook horror is probably best. The gem definitely needs to be pre-stolen. When the party gets to the top, they will find the drow all but slain and the golems making their way out. They will stop if Ado is present, and the shadow will confront him (as Thaemoth's mouthpiece). Category:Notes